


Stockholm

by sandang



Category: dadainxia, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandang/pseuds/sandang
Summary: 时间线从大婚开始大殿喜欢二殿，和锦觅一起导了一出大戏。锦觅为父为母报仇，润玉囚禁旭凤。dl粉不约原文世界观，删掉醉酒灵修戏份，锦觅视角。不喜勿入。注：锦觅一直都会是不吐陨丹的小葡萄。人设全崩，三观没有点开谨慎





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> 旭凤x润玉

上 小鱼仙倌囚禁凤凰  
“夫妻交拜！”婚礼进行到最后一步，狐狸仙将口中的尾音拖得又长又低，仿佛带着千不甘万不愿。  
而殿外的声音夹杂着劲风来得急切又凶猛，诸神听到此处都回头去看。我却和小鱼仙倌相互对视一眼，能看到彼此眼中都松了一口气：成了，一切尽在掌握之中。  
“且慢！”  
只见旭凤穿着一身银蓝色的锦袍步入宫殿，这颜色与殿内的喜色截然不同，将他的桀骜孤高全然显示出来。  
“旭凤！”最先出声的是天帝，脸上带着担心，“你这是做什么！”  
凤凰将手里提着的人向前一扔，诸神才注意到他刚刚竟是单手擒这一人入内的，不由得都倒吸一口凉气。凤凰一双细长的丹凤眼锐利地扫视了一下周围，注意到小鱼仙倌的时候略微的顿了一下，才看着天帝道：“父帝怕不是问错了人。应当问一问夜神大殿想做什么才是！”  
小鱼仙倌看到凤凰的眼神只在他身上停留一瞬就移开，脸上的神色不变，眼里的神情却更为复杂，又愤怒又哀伤有仇恨有急切，种种情绪混杂起来使那初见之时眼神清澈的小鱼仙倌，目光变得深沉无比，宛如深渊一般引得人溺毙其中。  
我知道他此时心中必不好过，赶紧捏捏他的掌心。小鱼仙倌微微地侧头看了我一眼，嘴角勾起一个志在必得的浅笑，又转回头去眼神盯着凤凰，说道：“火神这是何意？”他的声音低沉无比，仿佛压抑着什么，眼神犹如猎人锁定了猎物般的笃定。  
我不由得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，心说幸亏小鱼仙执着的不是我，真是可喜可贺。  
“夜神大婚之日，倒不忘调兵遣将。太巳趁诛仙赴宴守卫不严之际盗取帝玺天印，可谓是好一着声东击西！”  
太巳素来忠心耿耿的追随野神，今日被擒还被指责偷盗帝玺天印，幕后指使是谁不言而喻。众神将目光惊疑不定的目光投向一旁的夜神殿下。  
“殿下这殿前迎娇娘，殿后步万军。时辰一到，击鼓为令，直取天帝之位，大殿说是也不是？”凤凰的话一字一顿，落在空旷的宫殿当中让人心惊肉跳，何况战神的目光在空气中扫过仿佛带了刀子，令人汗毛直立。  
“来人，将夜神拿下！”凤凰一声令下，两个天将便冲入宫殿，将小鱼仙倌一把擒住，将其手臂反剪。而凤凰则上前讲我护在他的身后。  
“润玉，你可要辩解？”天帝绷紧眉目，倾身，看着夜神，眼睛里含着满满地失望和震惊。  
见凤凰的眼神终于落在自己身上，小鱼仙倌缓缓地挑起嘴角笑了起来，那声音轻轻地却仿佛在众仙的耳边响起：“无他。不过是成王败寇。只不过，这谁输谁赢还不一定。”那声音虽轻微却仿佛带着阴冷的气息令人十分不舒服，众仙下意识起身的运功，却不由得都面色一变跌坐回去。  
正在此时，方才涌入的那些天兵突然有人高喊一声：“我等效忠夜神，愿为夜神肝脑涂地！”刹那间，一呼百应，众人冲想在座诸位神仙，将他们擒拿住，一个个都被刀架了脖子去。  
天帝大怒，一拍扶手准备起身呵斥，岂料还未起身便突然踉跄着跌回座椅之中，方惊诧的怒斥夜神：“你给我下了药！”  
小鱼仙倌不紧不慢道：“不过是少许的煞气香灰，脱力两个时辰而已，父帝无需担忧。”  
“你！……”天帝睚眦崩裂，愤怒地谴责道：“润玉，你这般不忠不义不仁不孝就不怕天谴!”  
小鱼仙倌淡淡看了看天帝，道：“不忠不义不仁不孝之人又有何权利要求他人对其忠义仁孝？天帝当年为登天位，戮其兄，弃花神，娶恶妇，辱我母，抛亲子，若非为了当年与魔族一战，又岂会将我召回？前有强行拆散花神与水神，指婚风神以致花神神伤灵减为天后毒计所毁之过；后有强夺我母毁其与东海鱼王之子姻缘后又将其抛弃，任由天后杀戮之恶。天理昭彰，终有轮回罢 。”  
　天帝颜色尽褪。  
　“润玉不求俯仰行走之间无愧于天地，但求心中净土一片回馈于母亲生养之恩。”小鱼仙倌双目带着不为人知的深沉的向凤凰，“况且，属于我的东西我要一辈子握在手中。”  
殿中你来我往拼作一团的神将们，夜神之兵势头减弱，火神之将却越战越勇，胜负转瞬间已见分晓。凤凰不动声色挡在我眼前，顺势伸出手隔开一只斜刺而来的长矛，一掌击飞了那个以卵击石的偷袭天兵。  
我低垂着头看着挡在我面前的颀长背脊，看着中间透出来的一点水光，看见正中央透来的那束水光，我笑 ，不出所料。  
　　我就知道在我的洗脑之下，单纯的凤凰肯定会将头发贴于身上最重要之处放置，不枉我三年之中煞费苦心。原来他的内丹精元所置之处并非眉间并非心口，而是胸膛正中！  
　　我低头看了看那柄握了千百次的柳叶冰刃，看起来就很快，就是不知道戳进肉里疼不疼。  
　　我仔细地寻找着位置，如小鱼仙倌所说，不能太准要是一刀毙命，下一个死的就是我。我只不过想要报仇而已，也不能为此丢了性命不是。下一刻，它谨慎地把刀插入火神的后背中央向下偏两寸的位置，堪堪刺中小鱼仙倌让我反复练习的内丹边缘。不得不说，小鱼仙倌事超多，要散去一部分修为，又不能无可挽救，这，这真是个不好控制的距离。  
我抬起头去找小鱼仙倌，此时他已经挣脱了刚刚绑住自己的绳子，正站在旭凤面前，一把接住了还处于震惊中的凤凰，没有分给我半分眼神。真是见色忘友，我看着插在凤凰背后的冰刃，一撇嘴将它拔了出来。凤凰的背后仿佛盛开了一朵娇艳的红花，鲜艳美丽。  
还在打斗的众火神之将，看到凤凰受了伤一时不知如何是好，又看着我满身是血的往外走，犹如见了鬼一般退避三舍。水神之兵趁此反击，竟然一下子反败势占据了上风。  
“再不停手，我保证火神马上消散在天地间。”小鱼仙倌环视一周，声音回荡在整个殿内清晰可闻。众将不得已停下手来，将武器丢在地上，丧气般的被抓了个牢靠。  
这下小鱼仙倌的策划彻底达成，告一段落。  
我这下放心下来，小鱼仙倌此时却抬起头来不满的看我，我知道他这是对我拔刀造成凤凰伤口大量出血不满。我不由的翻个白眼，朋友这东西不靠谱，不靠谱，于是从胸口掏出一颗丹药塞给小鱼仙倌，拿着我的刀赶紧往外走。这一天天的可累死我了。  
最近几天都没有见到小鱼仙倌，可能是最近刚接手天界忙吧。不过我很想知道，这厮答应我的五千年灵力到底给不给？  
是夜，我偷偷摸摸的来到璇玑宫，以我水神的能力去悄悄地翻个墙我还是自信无比的。正当我美滋滋地猫着腰在阴影里面前行，想要看一看这现如今的天帝陛下整日都在干什么，完全没有兑现承诺的时候。很快遭到了打脸。  
“水神殿下，请问你在干什么？”  
身后的声音带着浓重的疲惫感和无奈，我身体一僵，一回头看着身后站着邝露仙子。虽然被发现了很没面子，我仍旧十分温婉的笑了起来：“我来看看小，不是，我来看，拜见陛下。”虽然嘴有点瓢，但我保证面上的表情完美无缺。  
邝露看我这个样子，叹了一口气道：“水神请跟我来。”说完抬手发了一道讯息。  
我跟着仙子来到一个宫殿门口，我一看这宫殿可真不简单，光结界就设了三四层，还都是极耗费灵力的那种。小鱼仙倌正背着手门口，月光洒在简单却不是华贵的常服上朦朦胧胧的向外发散，仿佛整个都笼罩在光晕之中。  
“当上天帝之后，小鱼仙倌果然变得奢侈了起来。这光结界得要多少灵力啊。”我向前走去，意有所指的说着，希望他能想起当初答应好好惩罚前帝后穗禾之外，给我五千年灵力的事情，当然最重要的是后者。  
“觅儿，旭凤想见你。”小鱼仙倌转过身来面上带着些疲惫沮丧，显然心情也不怎么愉快。  
我吓了一大跳，生怕威风凛凛战功赫赫的战神会随手捏死我，虽然我跟在他身边几百上千年，可凤凰这厮一向喜怒无常：“这可不关我的事，你没告诉他那都是你的主意吗？”  
“他的状态不太好，你进去看看吧。”小鱼仙倌有些无奈的看着我，眼神里的阴郁让他看起来有点颓废，完全不像登基之后意气风发。  
小鱼仙倌带着我进入结界内，就施术隐了身。  
我往殿内走去，屋里果然因为当上天帝配置了些好东西，看上去金灿灿的有些凤凰寝宫的意思，完全不像是冷冷清清的小鱼仙倌风格。  
凤凰此时被玄铁链锁住双手，他坐在地上低垂着头不知道在想些什么。一向骄傲又自大的凤凰，低垂着高傲的头颅，竟让我有点内心不适。  
这个人毕竟和我朝夕相处了成百上千年，我叹一口气：“凤凰。”  
凤凰抬起头来，不可置信的看着我，眼睛里出现激动的波澜却又立刻退去，平静的宛如死水一潭。他张张口，最终什么也没有说，也不看我。  
我不知道该怎么安慰他，因为我没有资格，我也是那些伤害他的人之一。  
“凤凰。”我坐在他身边，将头埋在膝盖处，不知道找些什么话题。明明天界温度合宜，却感到有些冷。  
“其实，小鱼仙倌他……”  
我话音还没落下，就看到凤凰的眼睛里闪过一丝狼狈，他厌恶般的皱皱眉毛，不自在的紧了紧自己的领口。我进来之后不敢把眼神落在他身上，被他这么动作吸引，看过去才发现他的嘴唇红的有些过分，微微地肿起，脖子后方还有一些拇指大小的红印。我毕竟是看过万千春宫的人，突然福灵心至的明白了些什么。  
于是知趣的我转移了话题：“我从小吃了陨丹，断情绝爱。之前的种种其实都是话本里学来的，为了成全一个人。我知道我父亲的事和你无关，可还是有些恨，伤害我母亲的是你父母，伤害我父亲的是你表妹。抱歉。”  
“所以你从未爱过我。”凤凰的声音前所未有的沙哑，微微颤抖着在喉咙里堵着。  
“抱歉，从未。”我有些歉疚。  
“呵，从未……”凤凰裂开嘴笑了起来，只是这个笑比哭还苦涩，“我的父帝眼里只有六界一统，我的母后眼里只有权势。他们对我从未全心，你对我从来无心，我这个天家二殿下，真是当得绝妙。”  
“可小鱼仙倌对你从来都是全心全意，他心里只有你。”我虽然不懂那些情爱，却尊重我朋友的爱情。何况这两位都是我的朋友。  
“觅儿，别说了。”润玉解除了隐身，一把抓住我的胳膊阻止我继续说下去。  
“大殿真是好手段。”见到小鱼仙倌现身，凤凰眼睛里的怒气一下子熊熊燃烧，目光盯在小鱼仙倌的身上没有分出半分给我。  
“旭凤，我发誓绝不强迫你。”  
我观小鱼仙倌的面色声音都带着紧张，从来淡定不把任何波澜放在眼里的小鱼仙也只有面对凤凰才能如此患得患失。爱情果然是个害人的玩意，不要也罢，还是灵力比较实在。

**Author's Note:**

> 先声明一点，你要是骂我，我们就掰头。


End file.
